canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katastrophe Again
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Feral - Gary Owens * Lt. Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Callie Briggs - Tress MacNeille * Lt. Felina Feral - Lori Alan * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Catherine Clawson - Meredith MacRae Guest Cast (in order appearance): * Lieutenant Commander Steele - Hal Rayle * Dark Kat - Brock Peters * Dr. Viper - Frank Welker * Mac Mange - Neil Ross * Molly Mange - April Winchell * The Pastmaster - Keene Curtis * Hard Drive - Rob Paulsen * Dyno-Mite - Corey Burton * Evil Razor - Barry Gordon * Evil T-Bone - Charles Adler Supporting cast (in order appearance): * Ann Gora - Candi Milo * Jonny K - Mark Hamill * Enforcer #1 - Barry Gordon * Enforcer #2 - Townsend Coleman * Enforcer #3 - Rob Paulsen * Enforcer #4 - Maurice LaMarche * Puma-Dyne Scientists - Barry Gordon, Corey Burton, Mary Kay Bergman, and Maurice LaMarche Transcript ACT ONE: (in a jail) Jonathan Steele: I'll get you for these morons and if it's the semi-last thing I do! (growls) '' SCENE END Dark Kat: Nice if you Jonathan Steele: Chloe: Never! Jonathan Steele: SCENE END T-Bone: Are you sure you want me to drive it or not? Lt. Toby: Nope. Not a chance. Razor: Relax, T-Bone. Fido: Is it my turn to drive? I'm too good at trying. T-Bone: Nope. You're too little to drive! Fido: You're such a grouch, ya dweeb! Razor: Knock it off, you two. Calm down. The rest of us will Chloe: Help! Razor: What is it, little sis? Chloe: I've got a huge trouble, It's Mr. Steele! He joins Dark Kat and Dr. Viper! They're trying to take over the Megakat City! Hurry! Razor: We're on our way in an awesome mission, sis! Ready for action! Lt. Toby: Felina: Looks like Chloe's in trouble, we better find her Lt. Toby: Roger that! Next stop! Secret base! SCENE END Dark Kat: ''(to Jonathan Steele and Dr. VIper) Nice to Jonathan Steele: Come on, little girl. Chloe: Never! Dr. Viper: Oooh, that'ssss too bad. But don't you dare worrying, you should probrably lisssten to Chloe: No, I'm not! Why are you You're such a Jonathan Steele: Silence! Dark Kat: All What the- Razor: Looks like the gang's all here, Dark Kat! Dark Kat: No! It can't be! T-Bone: Well, there's no choice! Deployed Razor: Jonathan Steele: Razor: Bingo! (Razor unties Chloe) Chloe: (crying) '' Razor: There, there, little sis. Fido: We sure Commander Feral: Ah ha! I caught you all! All: ''(gasps) ''Commander Feral! Commander Feral: I see you SWAT Kats Jonathan Steele: But Commander Feral: Take him Toby / Felina: Right! ''(both Toby and Felina drags Jonathan Steele to the jail) Jonathan Steele: Razor: Aw, Chloe: Thank you, my dear friends! T-Bone: No problem, Chloe! SCENE END Jonathan Steele: (angry) Imbeciles! (growls) ''That commander warns me for good! ''(growls) ''If he I'm gonna call SCENE END Ann Gora (on TV): Oh no. Looks like Jonathan Steele was trying to rule the Megakat City, he joins Dark Kat, and Dr. Viper, Hard Drive and Dyno-Mite, and the Metallikats, and the Pastmaster, and don't forget the evil SWAT Kats from the alternate dimension who return to the Megakat City. Jake: Who are they? Chance: They're bad folks! They return to the entire city! Jake: Yeah! And Chance: Jonny K (on TV): Ann Gora (on TV): Jake: Chance: SCENE END Dark Kat: Everyone. Meet Jonathan Steele. He is the king of a Megakat City. ''(Jonathan Steele sits on a throne) Jonathan Steele: Attention, you all! I'm Jonathan Steele, king of a Megakat City. I Dr. Viper: Jonathan Steele: The Pastmaster: Mac: Molly: Johnathan Steele: Hard Drive: Hey, Johnny Steele! What's the plan? Johnathan Steele: The plan is that we're gonna Dark Razor: Right! We just Dark T-Bone: Dark Razor: The Pastmaster: You only have Johnathan Steele: Very good, Pastmaster. What do we want? All: Destroy Megakat City! Johnathan Steele: What do we want? All: Destroy Megakat City! Johnathan Steele: What do we want? All: Destroy Megakat City! (all laughs) SCENE END (in the Enforcer HQ) Fido: What kinda trouble is Toby? Lt. Toby: The kinda trouble is that Lieutenant Steele unites Dark Kat and others. Chloe: Then why did Mr. Steele Mr. Feral? Commander Feral: Lt. Felina: What's the plan, uncle? Commander Feral: The plan is that Enforcers: Yes sir! SCENE END Jonathan Steele: ACT TWO: Razor: (sighs) '' T-Bone: Razor: Why don't you call my dad? T-Bone: Good idea. Razor: Go ahead. T-Bone: ''(on the phone) Hey, Mr. Clawson, sir. Robert Clawson: (on the phone) '' T-Bone: ''(on the phone) Robert Clawson: (on the phone) T-Bone: (on the phone) Robert Clawson: (on the phone) '' T-Bone: ''(on the phone) ''We'll be right over, Mr. Clawson, sir. Take care. ''(as T-Bone shake Razor's hands shyly) SCENE END Robert Clawson: Did you hear that, hon? Catherine Clawson: SCENE END (Robert drives the car) Catherine Clawson: Robert Clawson: SCENE END Jonathan Steele: SCENE END SCENE END Johnathan Steele: Ready to challenge of playing hockey? Razor / T-Bone: You're on! Dark Kat (as a referee): ACT THREE: SCENE END SCENE END SCENE END Callie: Razor: All: (laughs) Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994